Let's Roll
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: Kate leaves as Studio head, but With A Troupe close to the next Regionals Someone has to step up and be the head of Studio.
1. Chapter 1

Miss Kate introduced Lucy to A Troupe, "This is Lucy everyone she's going to be the first new dancer in A Troupe" said Miss Kate, Michelle could tell that there was something wrong with Miss Kate she had been acting funny.

 **At Kate's Office**

"Miss Kate Can I speak with you?" asked Michelle, "Yes what's up?" asked Kate, "I need to know something are you leaving A Troupe?" asked Michelle.

"Yes I am Sorry Michelle but I am going to become a new studio owner for another studio i start next week and i need someone to replace me" said Kate.

"and who's that going to be?" asked Michelle, "You" said Kate.

"Me? I have never been a studio head before how would i know what to do?"asked Michelle.

"You have been a dance Captain and you have also been a dancer on A Troupe so that is why you are perfect for the role as Studio head" said Kate.

"Okay Then I will do it" said Michelle.

Kate grabs the keys and puts them in Michelle's hands, "Goodluck" said Kate as she puts the keys in Michelle's hand.

 **At Michelle's Office**

Amanda and Lucy rushed into Michelle's office, "Where's Miss Kate?" asked Amanda, "She's not here anymore she has left the next step and i am now the new Studio head" said Michelle.

"Oh well Me and Lucy were wondering who will be dance Captain this year?" asked Amanda, "Well I already know who can be our Dance Captain" said Michelle.

Amanda and Lucy left Michelle's Office, and Riley turned up "I got your text" said Riley, "Yes as studio head i need to make choices like who should be Dance Captain this year so I think the Dance Captain role should go to you" said Michelle.

Riley was in shock, "you want me to be Dance Captain?" asked Riley, "Yes I am the new studio head and i want this year to be the best year ever for the next step this is our year to shine" said Michelle.

Riley told everyone the news.

 **(Michelle Tells Everyone her news)**

Michelle told everyone in A Troupe her news, "Emily will be returning to A Troupe because her leg has got better now so she can return to dancing with us all so tomorrow there will be auditions" said Michelle.

"Okay See you tomorrow" said Amanda as she left with all the members of A Troupe apart from Riley,

 **At Michelle's Office**

Michelle was on her computer , "What is the next contest for the Next step then?" asked Riley.

"Regionals again we won Internationals Riley so we have to start those contest again and as Studio head I have to submit all our names so that is why we need to have an audition for A Troupe to see who the strongest dancer is " said Michelle.

"Okay Thank You Michelle" said Riley she left Michelle's Office.


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle Arrived for The Auditions, Emily returns to the studio for the Auditions, so does Hunter, and Louise also arrives for Auditions, "Right everyone Let's do this" said Michelle.

Emily started her solo, everyone was watching her and they was very impressed, "Thank you Emily" said Michelle, "Hunter Your next" said Michelle, Hunter started showing his moves, Everyone was cheering him on, "Well Done Hunter now it's time for Louise" said Michelle.

Louise is new to A Troupe, She used to be at Elite she knows Amanda, Louise started to perform her solo, Michelle grabs Riley since she's the New Dance Captain of A Troupe she has to come with Michelle and discuss who should be on A Troupe.

"I Think Louise is amazing she looks like a strong dancer and she might have a spot on A Troupe but we need to talk about who will be on A Troupe in my office" said Michelle.

Louise finished her solo, "Thank You Louise me and Riley are now going to be discussing who should be on A Troupe" said Michelle.

 **~At Michelle's Office**

Michelle sat down "So who do you think should be on A Troupe Riley since you're the new Dance Captain of A Troupe?" asked Michelle.

"i think Emily really did give it her all i think all of them should have spots on A Troupe" said Riley.

"Ok i agree with you Riley" said Michelle.

 **(Michelle Tells Everyone who's On A Troupe)**

"Riley and me have discussed this and we think all of you should have a spot on A Troupe" said Michelle, "Oh thanks Michelle" said Louise shaking Michelle's hand.

"Right now all of you start practicing we need to start practicing if we are going to beat Elite and all the other dance studios at Regionals this year" said Michelle.

 **Everyone Starts Practicing.**

"right so are you guys ready?" asked Riley, "Yes" said all members of A Troupe, "Ok well first we need to do a group dance" said Riley, Louise's dancing was getting better, Everyone was doing well on their dancing.

"Okay i think we all need a break so get some water" said Riley.

everyone took a break.

 **(Lucy speaks with Louise)**

"so does Amanda know?" asked Louise, "No she has no idea yet" said Lucy, "So what shall we do to get her kicked out of The next step" said Louise.

"Well Amanda loves it here she's very close to Michelle so maybe if we just tell her that there is a new dance we show it to her and then after break she will mess up the choreography and will not be able to stay at The next step" said Lucy.

Lucy and Louise were good friends they both used to go at Elite, Lucy was dance Captain at Elite until she lost her captaincy to Amanda, Lucian thought Amanda was much better than Lucy.

 **~At Michelle's Office**

"Michelle after the team has come back i want you to see our group dance" said Riley, "Okay" said Michelle swinging on her chair, "So what's it like to be studio head?" asked Riley, "It's good but a bit stressing because i have to handle with all the Drama in this Studio i have to Submit the names of everyone on A Troupe who is going to Regionals but i am getting good at it" said Michelle.

"Ok see you later" said Riley as she leaves Michelle's office, Emily arrives to see Michelle, "Michelle you wanted to see me?" asked Emily, "Yes I have to ask this is your leg better?" asked Michelle, "Yes it's fine now i would not dance on my leg if It was not better" said Emily.

"Okay Well i see you later I am going to see A Troupe's group dance so i hope you do well Emily which i know you will" said Michelle.

 **(Lucy and Louise Trick Amanda)**

Amanda was Rehearsing the group Dance on her own so that she knew the choreography "That's the wrong dance" lied Lucy, "What's The right dance then?" asked Amanda, "Well Amanda the right dance goes like this" said Lucy, she performs a solo to show Amanda.

"ok thanks Lucy" said Amanda she starts Rehearsing the fake dance that Lucy has shown her.

 **(THE GROUP DANCE)**

"Michelle Riley is ready for you now" said Lucy, The whole of A Troupe came back from their break, but Michelle could see that Amanda was messing up the dance, After seeing The A Troupe Dance Michelle is happy with A Troupe members, "Amanda My office now" said Michelle.

 **~At Michelle's Office**

"What do you think you are doing Amanda" said Michelle, "Well Lucy and Louise made me learn a the Choreography they said i was doing the wrong Dance" said Amanda, "Amanda seat down there is something i have never told you about Lucy" said Michelle.

Michelle thinks it is the right time for Amanda to know about Lucy and what kind of person she really is, "You see Amanda Lucy was Dance Captain at Elite she used to go there but she got kicked out she lost her Captaincy to you and then Lucian Kicked her out of Elite she's not been in a dance Studio for so long i think you should go and get her bring her to me and we will get this sorted" said Michelle.

 **(Amanda and Lucy Talk in Michelle's Office)**

"Right Lucy tell me why you would want Amanda kicked out of the Next step?" asked Michelle, "Because i wanted to get my revenge on Amanda for what she did to me at Elite when she became Dance Captain she took everything away from me i had friends Louise was the only friend that i stayed friends with the rest of them was too busy At Elite" said Lucy.

"Look Lucy i am sorry for taking away your Dance Captaincy but Lucian offered it to me he said that you were not the Dance Captain anymore" said Amanda.

"Okay Well Listen you two i want to see friendly people in the Next step" said Michelle, Amanda and Lucy became friends.

 **~Michelle's Office**

Michelle Thinks it's time to leave A Troupe, but first she speaks with Riley and Emily about it, "I am Leaving the next Step" said Michelle, "Why?" asked Emily, "I am no good at being a Studio head" said Michelle, "By leaving the next Step you would be walking out on the chance of a lifetime you want to be just like Miss Kate and now you are just like her you are the head of the Studio i know you are a better Studio head then any of us because we have never been studio head we would not know what to do if you left" said Emily.

"Ok i will not leave" said Michelle.

 **Hunter and Emily**

Hunter and Emily are back togeather, "I Love You" said Hunter, Emily had been keeping it a secret from A Troupe, Hunter was engaged to Emily.

"I have an idea M" said Hunter to Emily, "What?" asked Emily, "Michelle surely isnt coping as Studio head so I was thinking we takeover You will be the Studio head I will be the Head Choreographer" said Hunter, "I will think about it but it will have to be after regionals" said Emily.

All of A Troupe went home.

"Okay Then after Regionals" said Hunter, Emily and Hunter went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda got on offer from A new Studio, Amanda chooses to accept the offer,

 **At 'Bell Dance Studio'**

Amanda goes to the new studio which is called 'Bell Dance Studio' she auditions there she waits for the new Studio head to arrive, she is shocked with who the new Studio head is, It is Giselle she has become a Studio head.

"Amanda it is good to see you" said Giselle, "Yes you too Giselle i never knew you were the studio head here" said Amanda "Yes I have been here for a couple of years when I started the dance tour i knew i had made a life for myself so one of the stage managers told me that there was this studio that has no studio head anymore and the team is falling apart without a studio head so i took over anyway let's see you dance Amanda" said Giselle.

Amanda dances for her spot in Bell Dance Studio, Amanda finishes her solo and Giselle is impressed with how Amanda shows everyone that she is a strong dancer.

"Well Done Amanda you have got a place on the team but the thing that worries me is you have not told miss Kate you are here why?"asked Giselle, "Well Miss Kate is not the Studio head anymore Michelle is and i have not told her because i never thought i would get in" said Amanda.

"Well you have got in so I will see you tomorrow for your first day here at the studio" said Giselle.

 **Back At The Next Step**

Emily and Hunter have a discussion about their plan, "I think Michelle is a good Studio head i would never want to takeover so i think we should let Michelle do her job" said Emily.

"Ok" Said Hunter,

Michelle called Amanda to her office.

 **~Michelle's Office**

Amanda Stands up in front of Michelle "I am leaving the next Step to be with skilled dancers at a new dance Studio that Giselle is now studio head of so i will be leaving for good" said Amanda.

"Good luck Amanda and you can come back and see us any time!" said Michelle.

 **Amanda Leaves The Next Step**

Amanda looks at the Studio, and she looks back on all the amazing memories she has had, Riley (The new Dance captain of A Troupe) seats next to Amanda, "I have heard you are leaving we are surely going to miss you here" said Riley.

"Yes goodbye Riley" said Amanda.

Amanda leaves the next step for good.


	4. Chapter 4

after all The Drama, Regionals has finally arrived for the Next step, and Michelle takes everyone on the bus.

they all leave.

 **On The Bus**

Emily seats next to Hunter, she and him are going to get Married after Regionals, The Next Step will win Regionals if they have won it before then they can win again.

they arrive at Regionals.

 **Hunter and Emily's Duet.**

The next Step arrive at Regionals , and Michelle sends Hunter and Emily off to do their Duet for the judges, Emily and Hunter's duet was so amazing it beats all the studios.

"Emily and Hunter from the next step win" said one of the Judges.

 **WHO WON REGIONALS**

The judges stood up "Thank you all for turning up but we are afraid that The Winner is The Next Step" said one of the Judges.

 **After Regionals**

Michelle wants to celebrate the next step winning The title of winners at Regionals, "We won So Let's go and have fun then we can go back to the studio" said Michelle, "I got to get Married" said Emily, "Yeah Its me and Emily's wedding day" said Hunter.

"Oh yes" said Michelle.

Emily and Hunter were going to get Married in The Next step Studio when they get back, it would be a party to Celebrate their team winning.

"Michelle I have a big announcement" said Emily, "What is it?" asked Michelle, "I am going to leave The Next Step i only came back to See you all and i heard about Kate leaving and i wanted to see who would be the new studio head and now my time here is over i have to go so after my wedding me and Hunter will Leave The Next Step" said Emily.


	5. they Won Regionals

Michelle enjoys her life as Studio head, Emily And Hunter were now Married and they both left the next Step.

 **~At Michelle's Office**

At Michelle's Office, Michelle was waiting for Riley , "You wanted to speak with me Michelle?" asked Riley, "Yes i need to know will you be Dance Captain Next year?" asked Michelle.

"Yes of course i will but we will need to merge with Elite" said Riley, "Why would you say that Riley? Merging with Elite is the worst thing we could ever do" said Michelle, "all Of A Troupe members apart from me is leaving today they are never coming back" said Riley.

"But I am Head of this studio if we merge with Elite Lucian will Just take over" said Michelle, "But we have to Michelle You have to merge with Elite If we Don't we will lose the studio" said Riley.

"Okay Riley i will think about it" said Michelle.

 **(Michelle Meets With Jane)**

Jane arrived she was the new Studio head of Elite, Lucian had resigned from being Studio head, "The next step has interests in Merging with Elite so since you and me are both Studio heads i think we should work out how we are going to do this" said Michelle.

"Elite will destroy the Next step Lucian left because he is on his way to Bell Dance Studio to get Amanda back this was all part of our Plan to get Amanda back and then Elite will be the only Dance Studio in the world" said Jane.

"I thought Lucian resigned?" asked Michelle, "He has Resigned he is just doing a task for me" said Jane.

"Bring it on" said Michelle.

 **~At Bell Dance Studio (Lucian tells Amanda she has to return to Elite)**

Giselle watches Amanda dancing, Then Lucian arrives, "We are here to get Amanda" said Lucian he was with one of the members from Elite, "No I am not coming back to Elite" said Amanda, "You have to" said Lucian, "No she's on my team now she dances for Bell Dance Studio not Elite and i know that You are not the studio head anymore so get out of my studio" said Giselle.

Lucian was kicked out of Bell Dance Studio.

"Thanks Giselle" said Amanda, "You are Welcome Amanda but Listen to your heart Amanda where do you belong is this really the studio you want to dance in" said Giselle.

"No" said Amanda, "Well done for telling me Well I think you should go back to the Next Step it is where you belong and I have heard that The Next Step is at risk with merging with Elite" said Giselle.

Amanda goes back to the next step.

 **AMANDA RETURNS TO STOP ELITE**

Amanda Returns to Stop Elite from taking down the Next Step, "I have returned" said Amanda she starts dancing , and Michelle is happy to see that her friend has returned to dancing with the team.

Lucy returns also as A Troupe, "The Next step wins" said Michelle, "We will never merge with Elite again" said Amanda.

"as Studio head I agree with Amanda The Next step has won You will never take us down because we are the best studio in the world we won Internationals and we won Regionals and nationals and we just keep winning them so go away Jane" said Michelle.

"This means war" said Jane she took Elite out of the hall.

"We won" said Michelle.

THE END.


End file.
